Reunited
by Animad345
Summary: Jack hasn't seen Carly since she disappeared in his arms after a hateful and forced duel. But what happens when the only person who can heal his heart has forgotten all about being a dark signer, the battle... the confession? Enjoy!
1. Can I hold you now?

Hey!

I could just about kill the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's for not doing a filler episode of when Carly and Jack are finally reunited. So I decided to do one of my own. :) I hope that you enjoy it!

Joey xxx

***

'Either Carly is late or is never going to turn up.'

When Jack found out that Carly had been submitted to hospital following her traumatic escape from the Dark Signers, he was shocked. Shocked happy, he beamed and couldn't help but smile even when his persistently annoying assistant Mikage walked in. Shocked excited, he couldn't wait to see her again, he had been so worried. Shocked sad, just thinking about Carly's last words and the way she had disappeared made his heart plummet, his blood pump faster and brought floods of tears to mind. Shocked angry, why had he, Jack Atlas, the one who loved Carly most of all, not been able to visit her?

But none of it mattered any more. Today was the day. He had sent the message with Yusei, a casual one-liner, asking her to come visit him. Yusei had looked at him strangely, and Jack later caught his fromer best friend whispering to Akiza, before they both smiled at him knowingly. He felt his heart thump - he was going to see HER again! He would return those awkwadly thick but undeniably cute glasses, see her violet eyes loosen up as she squinted, knocking every thing over. He was around a meter away from the door, just waiting and waiting and waiting. He didn't have to wait long.

"Urm... Atlas-san?" She knocked several times, a 'rat-a-tat-tat.' Jack opened the door and immediately pulled Carly into his arms. She looked exactly the same, except the bags under her eyes were dark and her eyelids were droopy. She belonged in the clutches of sleep, but had come to see him before anyone else. But what was wrong with her? She wasn't even hugging him back... and why on earth was she calling him ATLAS-SAN? As Jack pulled away, he saw the pale, blushing face of the one he loved and knew that some thing was wrong. "I-I didn't expect such a warm welcome..." she admitted, eyes quivering.

Jack's face fell. 'W... why not?" He resisted the urge to shout this part. He thought that she was gone! He hadn't been able to live with himself for the last few months worrying and frightened. He had even called up Carly's mobile just to hear her happy, bubbly voice as the answerphone message cut in. She sounded so sweet, so happy, so carefree. He remembered the way his blood chilled when he saw the 'real' Carly, a Dark Signer. But he also remembered when she regained her true self and talked to him, begging him to kill her. It made his heart ache.

"Ah... Atlas-san..." she was met with a frosty glare. "J-Jack! It's just, you don't seem a touchy-feeling kind of person...?" 'Does she even REMEMBER the way I held her when she was hurt?' "A-And... I thought that I was a nuisance to you..." 'Of course you were, saving my soul doesn't really count for much, does it...?' "I-I don't mean to offend..." her voice trailed off. "Then what exactly DID you mean?" Jack did yell this time. "How... how can you come back with such an attitude after every thing that happened?"

Carly had the grace to look ashamed, bowing her head slightly. "I-it's not that... it's just... I was scared after last week..." "Well, yes, I was scared too, you were in hospital after all," Jack's face was a perfect frown. "T-that's not what I meant either..." then Carly became a little stronger and looked straight up at him. "I was scared that you didn't want me around anymore, when you left for the Satellite without me!"

Jack felt his head whirl, before he literally collapsed on the floor. Smooth, Jack. Real smooth.

***

Next chapter- "You've forgotten every thing? The battle, the duel... the... confession...?" Jack felt his voice trail off. He was unable to talk anymore. It hurt.

I hope that you liked it! ^_^ Please, please, please review!


	2. Erased Memories

Hey!

Chapter 2 is officially up. Enjoy!

Joey xxx

***

"J-Jack, pull yourself together!" Carly's voice was squeaky and frightened. He lay there, eyes barely open. Then he saw the half full cup of water, above his head. Unfortunately, being 'the dolt that she was' (which Minage whispered spitefully to her the first time they met, before putting on a bright smile for Jack) it was too late. Splash! His blonde hair was doused over, his face shocked and his duel comstume... completely ruined. "C-C-CARLY!!!" he stuttered in an angry voice, but a tiny smirk formed in the corners of his mouth. So, he _was _feeling the same way. They both missed their 'airhead and straight man' pairing they had going on. Then Carly quickly shook her head. 'I mean, what right do I have to say that Jack- former Duel King and all round good person- would still want to be seen with me?'

But even so, she acted the part perfectly. "Gosh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" she bowed, meaning every word. 'Why am I so clumsy? WHY?' Jack sighed, before looking straight into her eyes. "It's... it's ok. This 'Road Of The King' costume is out of date anyway," he wisecracked. Carly paused, unsure of whether to giggle or take it very seriously and say 'I understand.' She did what in Carly World is an extremely ordinary thing to do. When unsure, do nothing. A smile twinged on the side of his mouth again, and she chuckled half-heartedly, just in case. "Jack... you made a joke!" Jack scowled again. 'Oh great, what did I do this time?!' Carly thought frantically.

She remembered the cold, biting wind from the helicopter's propellor, rocketing her hair around as Jack told her to stay behind and not involve herself in the investigation any longer. She remembered her tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried to pull them back. Jack had hesitated, but still remained to keep his pokerface on, though his lips were quivering slightly. His eyes bore into hers, and for a moment she thought he was going to place his arms around hers. But he quickly turned around, trying to block out Carly's crying face. Carly could've sworn she heard him whisper, "Please stop that. Please, Carly." But she couldn't be sure. Then she heard him say the words that made her heart freeze and warm at the same time. "I want you... to be safe." But all she could do was cry out helplessly again and again and again. Even Minage would not notice Jack's face screw up as well.

Still, Carly Nagisa stared at Jack Atlas. It truly was all she could remember.

Still, Jack Atlas stared at Carly Nagisa. He remembered a hell of a lot more.

Softly, he forced himself to break his own heart. "Leave now, Carly." His voice was so gentle, but stern and cruel at the same time. He couldn't take this torment any longer. "GO!" Trembling, Carly walked so slowly towards the door. Jack could not decipher the look she gave him as she gazed back... but it was just about enough to let his heart freefall. "Jack, I don't understand... But I... I... I'm sorry..." her voice was so tiny, so sorrowful. But what was she sorry for? She couldn't remember any thing. She shut the door calmly, but her brittle arms clearly wanted to slam it. Still, Jack stared at the door. Then he felt his phone vibrate. A single tear flowing down his cheek, he picked it up. Yusei. "Jack! I forgot to tell you! It's great news- Carly forgot all about being a Dark Signer. They all have! This gives you a chance to start again and-" Jack threw his cellphone at the wall with enough force to smash it directly.

Too little, too late.

***

Next chapter- 'Carly hated the thought of Minage and Jack together- but she couldn't believe it. If any thing, Jack was the type to keep his feelings enclosed. But she couldn't bare the thought... it couldn't be, could it?'

I hope that you liked it! ^_^ Please, please, please review!


	3. If only

Hey!

Chapter 2 is officially up. Enjoy! Personally, I find Minage very irritating and I HATE the Jack/Minage pairing, but I think that there is a bit of sibling like love there, so I made this as a bit of a bridge to the next chapter :)

Joey xxx

***

Minage changed swiftly into her normal, every day suit with a grey skirt. Too ordinary. She changed into some thing a little more preppy- an adorable red number with a cute lacy top. Too dressy. She sighed heavily as she quickly changed back into her orginal outfit. She wans't about to attract any attention, especially from the object of her affections- Jack Atlas. Of course it was him. The duel champion with a distinctly soft face. The blonde who was arrogant, self-centered and every thing which was wrong... But she knew that he was changing. He was smiling more, even if they only came out as faint smirks. He would stop to give autographs to small children and was so much politer to her. What was going on with him? Well, she knew in her heart... It was Carly Nagisa.

The girl that was blind as a bat, with plain clothes, inch-thick glasses, deep velvety eyes and a questionable hairstyle... but that was just it. She was still CARLY. Every one who knew Jack just naturally never made any bad comments about her around him. But there were very few awful things to say about her. She was sweet, so sweet and cared about every one. She had a truly kind heart, and though ridiculously clumsy, no one could help but beam at her. Jack was the only one allowed to say a single negative comment in her direction, such as "she should mind her own business" or "I wish that she would stop following me around..." But everybody knew that he didn't mean it. That was just Jack.

'Your heart is already somewhere I can't reach...' Minage thought sadly, head on desk, before she yelled, "Oh, God, WHY?" "Minage?" Jack's gruff voice flooded the room and she looked up at her boss, awkwardly. Then she almost laughed. Almost. He was dressed in a baggy coat, simple t-shirt, dark trousers and hilariously large sunglasses. "Um, Atlas-sama... No offense, but..."

"Shut up!" he cut in. But she saw his cheeks twinge red. Then she remembered. "You wore those clothes on a date with _that girl_..." The blush grew on Jack's cheeks. "Shut up and go out with me!" he yelled. For a moment, Minage misunderstood and rambled on about being confused, feeling her heart beat with happiness. "I need to find a new duel costume because Car- I mean, a very clumsy young girl spilt water all over mine," he growled. Then Minage realised and she felt her heart plummet again. She should have known. "You... Jack... you've changed..." Minage's voice cut it. "Towards me... you're nicer... urm... sometimes..." Jack just stared, before turning away. "She was... always nagging at me to treat you better..." Minage felt touched for a moment, before realizing what he had said. Every thing was centered around Carly, Carly, Carly. It was all he thought about, and she knew it. It really stung, but she had to accept it.

"I am... here for you, Atlas-sama," she muttered. Jack nodded. 'But in a way which you'll never be able to beat Carly at...'

"I truly care for you..." she said. Jack nodded. 'But in a way which Carly easily overtakes...' Jack felt his face screw up again.

"Mina, let's go."

Little did they know that Carly had been waiting outside the flat for him to come out, and she had seen them both together. At first, she thought nothing of it and was about to run after him. But then some thing else happened... Mina took Jack's hand and he didn't even bother to pull away. Carly slunk away, holding back tears. Ignorance truly wasn't bliss for this poor reporter.

***

Next chapter- 'Chasing the one I love around a department store isn't the worst way to spend a Saturday... At least, that's what Jack thought as he gazed at the apparition of Carly sprinting away from him.'

I hope that you liked it! ^_^ Please, please, please review!


	4. Is this where it all ends?

"Carly..." Jack turned around and saw a glimmer of dark hair. He knew it was her. There was no question about it. He murmered some thing barely audible to Minage and took off. "CARLY!" he yelled, and sprinted after her, down the road, through the alleyway, across another few blocks. Carly was a fast runner. Her long legs powered her quickly. She never paused for breath. She was worried about crying.

_"Are you... really Carly?"_

Jack's blonde hair shook, his hairstyle ruined and flat against his face. The sweat dribbled down his scalp, and he stopped to catch his breath. "C... Carly..." he whispered. Carly stopped and looked back, regretful, but too worried to go any closer. "Wait... a second..." Jack muttered. Carly stood up straight, before nodding. She was crying violently, and had turned her face the other way.

_"Carly... stay strong, look at me!"_

With slight hesitation, Carly turned slowly around and walked back. "Don't lose your pride..." she could've sworn she heard her guardian angel whisper in her head. She listened carefully, before walking into a bush and tripping over it, sending Jack flying down to the ground as well. "... even though you just lost your dignity." Her guardian angel was starting to sound suspiciously like Jack, with a smirking undertone.

_"If I am to fall with you I have no regrets..."_

Jack took both her hands. "It's ok," he whispered. "It's ok." And even if Carly knew nothing about the situation, no recollection, she understood in a way which she could never explain. Jack wanted to embrace her again, but didn't want to confuse Carly any more. His hands trembled in midair. Life... wasn't fair. In a world without Carly's love... life wasn't fair. But Jack had his witty mind, his sharp imagination. He tried to remember the short-lived moment when he had held Carly. He squinted his eyes and pictured being there again. Her coarse thick hair around his neck, her soft hug.

_"I love you... Jack."_

~FIN~


End file.
